His Brother
by WrittenSound
Summary: Sabo appears to Luffy in a moment of weakness


[Before I begin, I'm gonna make it clear that I KNOW that I am far too obsessed with One Piece for my own good. And the song is Binks' Sake from the anime... but it's the English version. I had this idea a while back and it just warmed my heart... Although, I'm dead, so I have no heart, YOHOHOHOHOHOHO, SKULL JOKE!]

It was late. Snores could be heard across the ship, and the Jolly Roger laughed in the steady wind. These noises, mixed gently with the steady slap of the tide against his large ship should have brought comfort to the raven haired teen. He was a pirate, after all. He tried to find comfort in the words a pirate sings in times of joy.

"Don't let fear control your head...

Or you may find yourself dead," he sung softly, his eccentric voice cracking with emotion.

"So hold your ground and come the morn'

You'll greet the rising sun

Waving our goodbyes to friends

Whom we'll never see agai-"

The boy cut off the song, fearing the words that came next. Finding only dark fate hidden in the joyful song, he buried his face in his hands, not wanting to see them - knowing if he did, he would again see the crimson color of his older brother's blood stained there. It had been two years. Is that not enough time to grieve? He thought when he got back to his crew, the memory burned into his consciousness would simply cease to exist. How naive he had been. It was worse now that he had to hide his grieving and put on a show 24/7.

He felt a tapping on his shoulder and he groaned internally. As he raised his head, his mouth painfully forced itself to stretch into his signature goofy grin but it quickly vanished when he opened his eyes to see a blonde young adult in a top hat and blue coat. His sorrow from before was instantly replaced with shock.

"Sabo..." The black haired teen mouthed. Both of the boy's older brothers were supposed to be dead, yet here Sabo stood.

"Luffy," He replied with a gap toothed grin. "It's been a while." Luffy couldn't speak. Not even to say how happy he was to see the man before him. He merely sat with his jaw dropped to the floor and tears and snot falling from his face. "Still a crybaby, I see." Sabo added.

The blonde adult took a seat next to Luffy and began to talk. "You never saw me die, did you? Not like you saw Ace die. There are a lot of mysteries in this world, little brother." He stopped and took in Luffy's appearance.

'Like how you are so much like your father despite the fact that you've never met him,' Sabo thought, but didn't say aloud for fear of revealing too much.

"Sabo... where have you been?"

"I can't tell you, Luffy. But here's what I will say. I won't see you again until you reach Raftel... Until you reach your dream and become the freest pirate there is. You got that?"

And something inside of Luffy clicked at that moment. His eyes began to shine like they hadn't in two years, and he started to feel the now foreign light of hope in his chest. What surprised him most, though, was that his grin came to his lips carelessly and without effort. It was completely natural as he sucked his rubber lungs full of air and screamed,

"ZOROOOO! NAMI! USOPP! CHOPPER! ROBIN! FRANKY! BROOK! EVERYYYONNNNEEEEEEE!"

Sabo laughed, but his appearance began to fade from reality.

'He's just the same old little brother... He hasn't changed a bit, no matter how infamous of a pirate he becomes, or how large his bounty gets... He's just Luffy,' Sabo thought, relieved.

As the crew quickly got on deck, ready to fight but surprised only to find Luffy sitting at the mast, they seemed confused but strong. Sabo was comforted. Luffy glanced at his disappearing brother and his tears that had not yet dried were joined by new ones; happy ones.

"Captain, what's going on?" Zoro asked anxiously.

Luffy looked back at his crew, and they were startled to find him crying with his smile plastered to his face.

"Waving our goodbyes to friends

Whom we'll never see again

But don't despair, for they'll be there

Forever in our dreams!"

He finished singing the song from before.

"EVERYONE... I, Monkey D. Luffy... WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"

And with that, Sabo was gone, and the crew grinned back at their captain finding his words to be the most comforting thing they'd ever heard. He hadn't said them in so long, they'd feared that he'd lost his ambition after Portugas D. Ace's death. But now, they all ran to their captain and continued to the second verse of the Pirate song, clamoring to be the first to give him a suffocating bear hug.

"Yohohoho~ Yohoho ho! Yohohoho~ Yohoho ho,

We'll deliver Binks' Sake

Booming song shall clear the way

Adventure HO! Well go while singing

Songs about the sea.

One day we'll meet Davy Jones

And on that day well turn to bones

Until that day we'll wander in our

Never-Ending tale!

Yohohoho~ Yohoho ho! Yohohoho~ Yohoho ho!"

"Yes, Luffy... The world can be beautiful without us, too," Sabo said, far away from the pirate ship, gazing into the east with a man who had taken him in as a son. Monkey D. Dragon.


End file.
